It is often desirable to add new loads to an existing electrical circuit while maintaining control of the loads independently of one another. In a home, a common example is the addition of a bathroom exhaust fan when remodeling an older bathroom. One approach would likely be to install a second wall switch alongside the bathroom light switch and add extra wiring within the walls for supplying power to the fan. The work involved, however, is costly and usually forsaken for the cheaper alternative of wiring the fan in parallel with the existing light. Such wiring enforces use of a fan but removes independent control of the light and fan. The same drawback is faced in remodeling existing factories, offices, and stores to add new, remote loads such as additional machinery, equipment, etc.
The present invention offers a low-cost alternative to this dilemma. It offers independent control of additional loads without requiring the installation of additional switches and wiring to the existing electrical circuit.